Cache/NOD embassy.2C and raiding policy.
This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=3919.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Jul 28, 2016 20:03:01 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. NOD embassy, and raiding policy. Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Archives » NOD embassy, and raiding policy. « previous next » Print Pages: 1 Author Topic: NOD embassy, and raiding policy. (Read 311 times) cxcxxxxx Full Member Offline 189 Personal Text l0l NOD embassy, and raiding policy. « on: March 08, 2016, 01:33:22 AM » Under development. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KnUSyc-9-Kc Contacting NOD If you find yourself having diplomatic, ideological, existential, inferiority, or militaristic issues with NOD please be so kind as to post in this thread without hesitation. Emily is a wonderful soothing person who will not spam memes and will be glad to discuss things with you, we promise. While we cant guarantee that we can work to resolve your issue, we can atleast guarantee we will say we will. If it is a matter that cant be discussed publically, or a matter that is time crucial, you may contact myself or my officers in one of the below ways. Failing that posting here will be your best bet. Leadership Voice of Kane: cxcxxxxx Alternate contact: IRC: cxcxxxxx Skype: if you have it use it. (I likely wont be giving this out, dont ask, there is a very low chance I will ever add you, or want to add you) Right hand of NOD: Lemon IRC: LemonZEST Pet anarchist of NOD: Emily IRC: EmilyGISM Officer of NOD: Whitey Officer of NOD: TBD Officer of NOD: TBD PACTS NAP24: SPQR PIRATES interpol ALL MDP HOLDERS MDP: The Order TDC/Wb (under debate) OAP: TDC/Wb (under debate) Raiding policy 60 hour inactives are fair game. If you sanction a raid you are comitting an act of war. No nap =free to raid logic =act of war Any nation subject to attacking nod will be attacked, and we will go to his alliance for peace. The harshness of our attack and the scale will depend on how welcoming an alliance has been to us in the past with regards to raids. If a raider is getting heavy aid and is not kicked, it will be considered an act of war. tldr fuck off with allowed raids. tldr if you have been good to us with raiding, we are alot less likely to perma gas your raider. tldr Fuck off cunt we're full Bantz policy I will not be telling anyone in nod, officer or otherwise what they cant say. If emily runs about saying you should kill yourself, that is on emily, is emily's opinion, and is not reflective of nod, or my own opinion. TLDR deal with it muh feelings is not a cb « Last Edit: March 10, 2016, 10:08:15 AM by cxcxxxxx » Logged A quote for a quote makes the whole world blind: cxc: I will cut your dick off - cxc: It's not abuse if you can stop me with 3 fingers - cxc: I don't like bite down on them. I just nibble them. lightly... Zorn Full Member Offline 122 Re: NOD embassy, and raiding policy. « Reply #1 on: March 08, 2016, 01:43:36 AM » So our 24 hour cooldown has started then? Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=63155 IRC Nick=Oppenheimer or Abrican YOU MAY TAKE OUR URANIUM, BUT YOU MAY NEVER TAKE OUR EDGE- Official Steel Brotherhood Motto cxcxxxxx Full Member Offline 189 Personal Text l0l Re: NOD embassy, and raiding policy. « Reply #2 on: March 08, 2016, 01:44:37 AM » Quote from: Zorn on March 08, 2016, 01:43:36 AM So our 24 hour cooldown has started then? Kek no I missed the copy paste. I would of sent a comm to all officers and leaders as well if it was real. Logged A quote for a quote makes the whole world blind: cxc: I will cut your dick off - cxc: It's not abuse if you can stop me with 3 fingers - cxc: I don't like bite down on them. I just nibble them. lightly... Zorn Full Member Offline 122 Re: NOD embassy, and raiding policy. « Reply #3 on: March 08, 2016, 01:45:47 AM » Quote from: cxcxxxxx on March 08, 2016, 01:44:37 AM Kek no I missed the copy paste. I would of sent a comm to all officers and leaders as well if it was real. Alright, thank you. Just making sure Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=63155 IRC Nick=Oppenheimer or Abrican YOU MAY TAKE OUR URANIUM, BUT YOU MAY NEVER TAKE OUR EDGE- Official Steel Brotherhood Motto Lemon Jr. Member Offline 97 Re: NOD embassy, and raiding policy. « Reply #4 on: March 08, 2016, 01:52:51 AM » Quote from: Zorn on March 08, 2016, 01:43:36 AM So our 24 hour cooldown has started then? lol Logged First Officer of Nod cxcxxxxx Full Member Offline 189 Personal Text l0l Re: NOD embassy, and raiding policy. « Reply #5 on: March 08, 2016, 01:59:35 AM » bantz policy updated Logged A quote for a quote makes the whole world blind: cxc: I will cut your dick off - cxc: It's not abuse if you can stop me with 3 fingers - cxc: I don't like bite down on them. I just nibble them. lightly... dmc5 Hero Member Offline 596 Re: NOD embassy, and raiding policy. « Reply #6 on: March 08, 2016, 02:20:36 AM » Quote from: Zorn on March 08, 2016, 01:43:36 AM So our 24 hour cooldown has started then? Logged Leader of Interpol. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=55118 Siamese Dream Full Member Offline 239 Re: NOD embassy, and raiding policy. « Reply #7 on: March 09, 2016, 02:05:51 AM » >black text on a black background I swear I taught you better than this. Logged p.m. vegan: send me more cute and lovely things X) p.m. ***cxc sends you a mirror*** - 5:25:50 PM Siamese_Dream: I missed you <3 5:26:03 PM EmilyComintern: I missed you too babe Triumvir Lykos Hero Member Offline 2152 Re: NOD embassy, and raiding policy. « Reply #8 on: March 09, 2016, 02:08:17 AM » Quote from: Nwanneka Tamara on March 09, 2016, 02:05:51 AM >black text on a black background I swear I taught you better than this. it's spooky and scares of little pubbies Logged Triumvir: Lykos of Praetoria Augusta SPQR Wiki cxcxxxxx Full Member Offline 189 Personal Text l0l Re: NOD embassy, and raiding policy. « Reply #9 on: March 10, 2016, 10:39:24 AM » Nod cancels NAP with SB. you're scummy and our allies dont like you and shit sorry bros Logged A quote for a quote makes the whole world blind: cxc: I will cut your dick off - cxc: It's not abuse if you can stop me with 3 fingers - cxc: I don't like bite down on them. I just nibble them. lightly... Print Pages: 1 « previous next » My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Archives » NOD embassy, and raiding policy. SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2